Carried Away
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: When Greg is shot at a crime scene Nick finally comes to terms with his feelings for Greg and the thought of him not making it leads Nick to tell Greg how he feels and right in front of his parents too.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Beta:** Lolly4Holly

**A/N:** I don't own CSI or the song I chose for this Fic.

**Description:** When Greg is shot at a crime scene Nick finally comes to terms on what he feels and that Greg might not make it and tells him how he feels and right in front of his parents too. Just a short fanfic.

* * *

Nick stood with his mouth and door hung open, he couldn't believe that he was standing face to face with his parents and without any warning of them coming. His father flashed him a smirk while his mother grinned fully and it was all Nick could do not to panic. His father finally broke the silence with a grin to match his wife's.

"So you gonna' let us in or are we gonna have a staring match?" Cisco asked that brought Nick out of his trance and let them come in.

"Uh yeah sorry! It's just ya surprised me, no warnin' that you were comin'? I mean you coulda called me first ya know" Nick said as he led them to the living room.

"Then where is the fun in that?" Jillian asked. Nick looked at her then shook his head he was about to open his mouth when his cell went off he grabbed it to answer it.

"Stokes!" Nick said professionally.

"_Nick! You need to get down the hospital ASAP"_ It was Catherine and by the judging of her voice it had to be something bad.

"Cath? What wrong? What happened?" Nick asked panicking this caught his parent's attention as well.

He heard sniffing on the other end "_oh Nick it's Greg he-he's been shot"_ Nick stood frozen for a moment until he heard Catherine again "_Nick you there?"_ Catherine asked Nick snapped out of it for the second time.

"He what? How did this happen? You know what never mind I'll be there in a minute" Nick said as he hung up.

He was scared and angry at the same time he couldn't believe this was happening he had just gotten home hours ago from a rough case that he hasn't even solved yet then his parents pay him a surprise visit and now Greg has been shot? What else could go wrong? Wait no he did _not_ want to think about that right now his main focus was getting to the hospital to see Greg. Nick drove for what seemed like hours his mother beside him and his father in the back, when he finally pulled up to the hospital he shut the truck engine off and took off for the lobby. Upon entering he saw Catherine pacing back and forth, Sara sitting with her face in her hands; Warrick was trying to comfort her as Grissom was talking to one of the nurses. He walked up to Catherine making her stop long enough to sob into his shoulder.

"Oh Nicky it's looks bad he-he might not make it" Catherine said through her tears Nick was stunned he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Cath it'll be alright, he's strong he'll pull through you'll see" Nick said reassuringly.

He couldn't hide his tears anymore and let go. Just then the Dr. came out to greet them as she pulled off her scrubs.

"You here for Greg Sanders?" She asked they nodded. "Is his family here?" they shook they're heads

"No! We're the only family he has. I'm Gil Grissom his boss and these are his friends and co-workers" Grissom said she nodded understandingly "how is he?" Grissom asked fearing the worst.

"My name is Dr. Taylor! The bullet hit one of his arteries did some damage we managed to stop the bleeding, but the next 24 hours will be crucial. He's in the ICU right now he's on a breathing vender because he wasn't breathing on his own so if he makes it through the night then I expect a full recovery" Dr. Taylor said they nodded.

"Can we see him?" Catherine asked.

"Only for a moment he needs rest" she said they nodded again and followed her.

Once they arrived at the ICU they we're let in to see Greg. When they entered they couldn't help the gasp that escaped their mouths, seeing Greg like this a tube down his throat, wires sticking out of him, his skin looking pale was just heartbreaking especially to Nick who walked up to him taking his left hand into his own and gently stroked it. He looked at him then to Grissom and the others who nodded then he looked over at his parents who watched in confusion and concern, he then turned back to Greg his tears falling as he spoke.

"G! Please wake up! We need you...I need you, I can't lose you...Greg I..." Nick stopped for a moment then took a deep breath calming himself down long enough to get what he needed to say off his chest. "Greg my parents are here they paid me a surprise visit, but that's not going to stop me from saying this I..."

"Excuse me, but your visitation is almost over" The nurse said they nodded as did Nick.

Nick turned back to Greg determined to say what he needed to say.

"Greg I have ignored my feelings for you for far too long and I have to say this, Greg I love you, I have always loved you from the beginnin' and seein' you lyin' here hurts more than ya' can ever know! Please, please wake up" Nick begged he couldn't even begin to realize how much it hurts seeing him like this.

They left the room soon after visiting him closing the door behind them. Once they were out in the hall getting ready to leave Nick's parents stopped them in their tracks causing them to turn to them.

"Nick! I think your mother and I must have heard ya wrong because it sure sounded like you said ya' loved him" Bill said Nick looked at his father then nodded.

"You didn't hear wrong! I do love him and I'm sorry, but nothin' and no one is goin' to tell me different" Nick stated proudly his parents stood shocked his mother found her voice first.

"Nick sweetheart I think you're just confused and..."

"No momma I'm not confused I know what I want and what I feel I just didn't have the courage to tell him and now I may never have the chance to know what it truly feels like to be happy" Nick said choking back a sob he sank down the nearest chair resting his face in his hands. His father sat next to him placing his hand on his shoulder which was unlike him to do.

"Nick does he make you happy?" Bill asked Nick looked up at his father and nodded.

"Yes every time I'm around him he always manages to put a smile on my face and his smile is like the sun that is always lighting up the room whenever you're in it. He makes me happy and he doesn't even know it" Nick said his father smiled at him.

"And you think we would disown you because of it didn't ya'?" Bill asked Nick nodded again that earned a chuckle "Son believe it or not we always knew you were gay we was just waitin' for you to come out to us! Son we love ya' no matter what and all we want is for you to be happy" Bill stated Nick looked relieved hearing his father say that and smiled he got up and walked to the nurse.

"Excuse me ma'am, but is there any way possible for me to sit with Greg Sanders? Please?" Nick asked she looked at him and was about to open her mouth when the Dr. who operated on him interrupted.

"Mr. Stokes is it?" Nick nodded so she continued "usually I won't allow anybody to sit with anyone when they are in the ICU, but seeing how you have been through enough as it is I will allow it this one time, but just you and no one else got that? Everyone else will have to visit when visitation comes into view understood?" she said and asked Nick nodded and so did the rest he gave the key's to his parents then walked back into the room as the others and his parents left for the night.

Nick feel asleep on the chair next to Greg's bed. He was deep into his sleep when he felt a hand move on his own he snapped his eyes open only to see Greg staring at him so he immediately got up and called for a nurse. Moments later a couple of nurses arrived and so did the Doctor who explained what happened and removed the tube from his throat allowing him to breathe on his own then left leaving the two alone. Greg stared at Nick once again blinking then opened his mouth.

"N-Nick? Water please?" Greg asked his voice rasped from the tube being down his throat.

Nick got a glass for him pouring out the water. He took the glass over to him and helped him sip the water through the straw. Once he was finished he sat the cup down then sat back down on the chair. Greg grabbed his hand again looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Nicky? What happened?" Greg asked.

"You don't remember G?" Greg shook his head. "Well what do ya remember?" Nick asked softly

"I remember being at a crime scene with Warrick he was working in one part and I was at the other end then I hear a gun going off, but I don't remember anything after that" Greg said Nick nodded.

"You were shot G! They were afraid you wouldn't make it, but you did and I am so happy you made it" Nick said happily as he blinked back his tears.

"Me too Nick me too" Greg said with a sigh. They were silent for a while until Nick looked over at him breaking the silence.

"D-Did you hear what I said earlier?" Nick asked nervously Greg shook his head and Nick couldn't help, but feel a little disappointed, but he knew it wasn't his fault. "Greg they're is somethin' I need to tell you I already said it in front of my parents, but you were out of it so I will say it again Greg I'm in love with you and when I thought I had lost you it hurt knowin' I couldn't do anythin' to help and I'm not sayin' this out of pity or anythin' of that sort, I am sayin' this because I had fallen in love with you from the beginnin' and I couldn't bare it if I lost ya'" Nick said Greg looked at him in shock then shook his head.

"Nick! You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those words, I just wish it was under better circumstances and that I wasn't in this hospital bed hooked to all these tubs and..." Greg rambled nervously Nick just chuckled placing a finger on his lips

"G! A simple 'I love you too' would do just fine" Nick said with a grin and Greg grinned back.

"Nick I love you too" Greg said happily as Nick leaned over and kissed him then he looked at him reciting something to him.

"Greg I wanted to sing this to you, but I will just recite the chorus to ya and I hope you understand what I am sayin' ok?" Nick said and asked and Greg nodded "ok here goes nothin'! I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes, before I even realize the ride I'm on baby I'm long gone I get carried away nothin' matters but bein' with you, Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day, I get carried away"

Greg looked at him through his unshed tears he knew what Nick was getting at and he loved him more for it. Nick could see that Greg understood through his eyes as he leaned in once again for another kiss and he knew that everything was going to be ok and further more Nick's parents new bout him and now about both of them and so did the team, but they couldn't care less as long as they are happy so are they.

End.


End file.
